


Mary's in India

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post Kill Ari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser dejado, dejar el tabaco, dejarlo todo atrás</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's in India

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, retomo a mi personaje original de confianza para esta serie, Aaron Cohen, cuya imagen es [Alberto Amarilla](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/Bashert/cohen.jpg)

—Creí que lo habías dejado.

Al oír la voz a sus espaldas, Malachi detuvo el gesto de encenderse un pitillo y se volvió. Aaron le miraba con su cara de duendecillo travieso. No estaba de humor para charlar con él, no le hizo ninguna gracia verle acercarse y extender la mano como si él también quisiese un cigarrillo. Sin embargo, le tendió la cajetilla. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Aaron estrujarla con el puño.

—Me vas a comprar otra ahora mismo—le ordenó con voz amenazante.

Aaron hizo un mohín, encestó el malogrado paquete en una papelera y le arrebató el pitillo para repetir la operación.

—Creo que no. ¿En serio pensabas que iba a durar para siempre?

Malachi apretó las mandíbulas. Sabía que Aaron no hablaba del tabaco, sino del motivo de su malhumor. No, claro que no iba a durar para siempre y que lo había tenido claro desde el principio de lo suyo. Ziva vivía por y para el trabajo, lo que le dolía era enterarse de carambola de que el plan para librarse de Ari no era más que una maniobra para que Eli tuviera a la más fiel de sus oficiales en el corazón del NCIS, a miles de kilómetros.

—Ziva es como las monjas, solo que está casada con el Mossad en vez de con Jesús.  
—Con Dios—le corrigió Malachi sin ganas. Aaron frunció el ceño.  
—¿No decían que era lo mismo?—Antes de que Malachi pudiera replicar, dio un manotazo al aire para desestimar las palabras que no había dicho—Es igual, el cristianismo no es lo nuestro.  
—Déjame en paz—escupió.

En su línea de trabajo difícilmente se podían tener amigos, pero Aaron era de lo más parecido que aspiraba a encontrar. Siempre le entretenía con sus cotilleos, siempre tenía un plan loco y era capaz de conseguir un iglú en mitad del Negev. Ya lo había hecho una vez, al poco de conocerle. Aun así, aquella noche Malachi no quería saber nada de él. Bastante duro había sido acompañar a Ziva al aeropuerto y fingir que le daba igual no volver a verla en años, quién sabía si nunca más. No quería compañía, mucho menos de Aaron.

—¿Una copa?—le insistió—Sabes que se me dan bien los cócteles.

Malachi puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía por qué no era más tajante con él. Quizá se debiera a esa relación parecida a la amistad que tenían, pero no terminaba de marcharse de su lado. “Tal vez”, bromeó interiormente, “te apetece que te tire los tejos y te suba el ánimo”. Podía ser. Llevaba tiempo notando que Aaron no le miraba como al resto. Al principio había creído que se trataba de imaginaciones suyas, pero una noche, al salir de un bar de moda, Ziva y él le habían encontrado entrando en un local del ambiente al final de la calle. Al dejárselo caer días más tarde, Aaron se encogió de hombros y afirmó que era bisexual y había ido al bar “porque tenía ganas de un hombre”.

—Soy heterosexual—soltó sin pensarlo. Aaron se echó a reír.  
—Eso dicen todos. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mis cócteles?  
—Sé lo que quieres.

Aaron levantó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos mientras le escrutaba de arriba abajo con tanta minuciosidad que le hizo sentir como una res en una feria de ganado.

—Pues sí, estás buenísimo, pero jamás intentaría obligarte a hacer nada que no quisieras. Los dos sabemos que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no son lo mío y le tengo bastante cariño a mi vida a pesar de dedicarme a este negocio.  
—Joder, Aaron…  
—Piensas demasiado—le interrumpió—, ese es tu problema, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi plan? Eres mi amigo y estás hecho una mierda porque tu chica te ha dejado por su padre. Dicho así suena fatal, pero es lo que es.  
—Ajá, ¿y?  
—Pues que como buen amigo que soy, te ofrezco venir a mi casa a ahogar las penas. Cómo y en qué lo decides tú, me adaptaré a lo que tú quieras, soy un chico muy flexible.

Malachi resopló y le miró. No se iba a rendir, sería mejor claudicar y dejarle hacer magia con la coctelera. Se guardó el mechero en el bolsillo, le señaló el coche y le advirtió que no intentase emborracharle para llevárselo a la cama. Aaron se abrochó el cinturón y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?! Todo el mundo sabe que los borrachos son torpes y a los muy borrachos no se les levanta. Arranca, ya conoces el camino.


End file.
